Sunset Blues
by CAIT-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Bella was changed at the end of "Twilight", and shortly after, the Cullens met another "vegetarian" like themselves. Ellie MacDonald moves to Forks with her sister, and becomes intwined with the mystery that is the Cullen family.
1. Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

**Sunset Blues**

**Disclaimer: obviously nothing belongs to me apart from the new characters and this story :) The rest is all Stephanie Meyers.**

**Summary: Bella was changed at the end of "Twilight", and shortly after, the Cullens met another "vegetarian" like themselves. Ellie MacDonald moves to Forks with her sister, and becomes intwined with the mystery that is the Cullen family.**

* * *

Just over two years ago the greatest woman in the world, my mother, passed away – she had breast cancer. My sister refused to break the family further apart, so she took me in rather than have me put into care – I was only fifteen then. My sister's husband has just acquired a new job in a hospital in Forks, Washington, in America. So we're packing our bags and flying over 3,800 miles away from my home in Scotland. I didn't want to leave, of course I didn't. Why would I? I've lived in Scotland all my life. And Forks? Yeah I google'd it, and it's basically the American version of Scotland – rain. You'd think he could have chosen a warmer place than we are just now, but no.

The plane journey was tiring. I listened to music most of the way, and read of course, but I felt just as gloomy as the weather that was approaching. On the car journey to Forks my sister, Rose, tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Ellie, do you think I'll ever get used to driving on the right side of the road? I'm not to sure…" She trailed off, grinning, and her husband David joined in,

"She's a lethal weapon. 'Gonna have the cops on her at any moment."

I smiled at them half-heartedly and looked out the window into the misty drizzle that surrounded the car. As we drove into the town's limits, I spotted sign that read: "Welcome to Forks. Population – 3120"

Great. Small communities irked me. Everybody new everyone else's business and you never got any piece from mindless gossip. Back home I lived in a small town, but this was even smaller, and my stomach dropped nervously at the thought of school tomorrow. Another down side to Forks. School. I wasn't a huge fan of school in the first place but I had a feeling this one would be even worse. It was tiny, and I didn't make friends my age very easily. I had a small group of friends back home, and I missed them already, knowing I wouldn't have them to help me through my first day at a new school.

When we arrived at the new house, I spotted my rusty old blue moped in the drive, and I smiled my first genuine smile of the day.

"You sent it ahead!" I exclaimed.

Rose nodded and parked behind it carefully. I ran from the car and stroked the black leather seat nostalgically, remembering. My little piece of home here with me in Forks. Maybe it would be bearable here. Just.

I walked indoors and checked every room in the house. It was small, but homely. My boxes of things had been put in a compact room facing the woods at the back of the house. I peered through the window and watched as the wind tore at the top of the trees roughly; causing the birds perched on them to take off to a quieter area. I slumped on the bed in the corner of the room and stared up at the ceiling for a while, until Rose knocked on the door gently.

"Hey. You ok? Me and David are going to the store to pick up a few things for dinner. Want to come?"

"I'm actually really tired, I think I'll just start to unpack then go to bed. I'm not very hungry either so don't worry about getting me anything."

Rose eyed me with concern, but nodded, and left. I heard the car pull out and drive down the street. I kicked off my trainers, pulled my I-pod from my bag, and curled up on the bed, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

**Read and Review! **I've written quite a bit more but I wan't to see what people think before I post it. I wasn't too sure when I started but it got flowing after this part :)


	2. Who Wears Short Shorts? Not Me, Anyway

**Disclaimer: once again nothing belongs to me apart from the characters you don't recognise :D.**

**I decided to add another chapter just now so you can get another taster.**

* * *

I was woken by the not-so-appealing sound of David shouting up the stairs at me to get ready for school; otherwise he'd smash an egg in my face again. I still needed to get him back for that last time - I feel that chocolate-moose–in-a-can in his shoes wasn't enough revenge. That was kind of a thing between us, always pulling pranks. He's like the big brother I never had.

I dragged myself out of bed, still in yesterdays' clothes, and threw myself into the shower. After drying my hair, I went to find some clothes in the numerous boxes that littered my room. Eventually, I found an old pair of skinny blue jeans, my favourite t-shirt of "The Clash" and a battered pair of white pumps. My hair curled naturally, so I wasn't too bothered about that, but I fidgeted and pulled at my clothes, worried about what people at school would think. Were they all rich? Did they wear fashionable, designer clothes like in the movies I'd seen? I sighed and headed downstairs to grab something for breakfast. Rose and David were rushing around, getting ready for work. Rose was starting up a hairdresser – slash- nail parlour in the centre of town. And David, being a doctor, was taking an opening in Forks General Hospital.

"Very swish" I added as he threw on a white overcoat.

He preened about jokingly, strutting down an imaginary cat-walk to the fridge. I shook my head laughing, and poked about in the cupboards to find pop-tarts. We always had them stocked back at home no matter what. Thankfully, we did here too. I grabbed one, and got a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

Rose fussed over having to leave before I did for school, but I reassured her I would be fine, even though I couldn't extend that same courtesy to myself. She kissed my cheek, then David, and flew out the door, cheeks bright with excitement. She's always wanted her own business, and Forks was the perfect opportunity for her to start afresh. I couldn't deny her that opportunity after everything she'd done for me. David gulped down a cup of coffee then hugged me goodbye.

"Good luck Elle! You'll do great. Just no detention this time ok?"

I nodded, and watched him as he strode out the door. I had a slight period of rebelling back home after my mother had died. I got into quite a bit of trouble at school, and I was almost suspended – until I came to my senses and picked up my grades, stopped skipping class and deliberately getting myself into trouble.

I decided I'd better get going; I had to collect my timetable before classes. I picked up my purple leather jacket, and schoolbag that was hanging on the back of a chair with a note attached to it from Rose, telling me she's packed my lunch (thanks for that), deliberated taking my favourite red ray-bans despite the lack of sun – which I ended up throwing in my bag just incase- and left the house.

As I rode to school on my moped, I felt my stomach drop at the thought of lunch, and where I would sit. I hated drawing attention to myself but I had a feeling I would be the talk of the school for a while. I drove into the lot and parked in a corner near some bushes, better for concealing myself, I thought. I shuffled into the office, realising that as students arrived, most of them were wearing black rain coats. My face burned as I looked down at what now felt like a giant arrow pointing at me saying "Look! New girl! Stare at me!"

A small woman with red hair introduced herself as Mrs Cope, gave me my timetable and a map of the school. I looked down at it sceptically. The school was very small, it couldn't be that difficult, but I thanked her, and made my way to my first class, English. I was glad about that at least; I liked English, although I wasn't sure what it would entail here in America.

When I entered the classroom, a few students were already seated and, naturally, staring at me like I was an exhibit in a museum. I made my way to the teacher's desk, who introduced himself as Mr Mason, and asked me how I was enjoying America so far.

"Well I've not seen that much of it so far", I hedged, not wanting to admit I was pretty disappointed so far with the weather, "but it's nice. It'll just take a bit of getting used to."

"Ah of course. Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it here. Nothing like England I'm guessing though eh? Hope you can understand our accents." He chuckled at his own joke, whilst I fumed silently inside at his mistake of my being from England. Not that I didn't like England, I just wished that people would get that Scotland actually exists, and isn't some mythical place like Narnia. He directed me to a seat at the back of the class, and I gladly rushed to it.

When the second bell rang, the rest of the class filtered in in ones and twos, and took their seats after having a brief stare at me cowering in the back. I tried to ignore it, and stare down at the wooden desk. I felt the chair next to mine move back, and its occupant look at me as well. I glanced sideways, and almost let my mouth drop in shock.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever, and would ever see I decided. The boy had dark brown hair that seemed to shine in the dim light that entered through the windows. It looked messy, yet deliberately so. He was pale, very pale, even more so than me, who had often been told I'd look like death not-so-warmed-up. His eyes were a dark ochre colour, so mysterious and yet so stunning, set into a face that was chiselled to perfection. He caught my eyes for a second, and I ducked my head quickly, cheeks burning, stomach churning uneasily.

My breath hitched as I stared at the teacher, trying to ignore this magnificent boy beside me. Who knew Forks would be home to someone like _this?_ I peeked sideways again, to see the table next to ours holding two more very pale, very beautiful people. The male was tall, muscular, with bronze hair. The female shorter, about my height, perhaps shorter with deep brown hair and a heart shaped face. She was stunning, and I felt very inadequate sitting near them. The bronze haired boy glanced at me, looking slightly intrigued, and I swiftly turned my head back to Mr Mason. I desperately tried to think of something to _think _of that wasn't these strange people beside me.

_"Cheese. Cheese. Cheddar, babybell, boursin, wendslydale, brie…"_

God. I am so _sad. _Naming cheeses to distract myself. I heard a chuckle coming from my right hand side, and turned to see bronze-haired boy sniggering to himself. I narrowed my eyes at him. It was like he knew what I was thinking.

Ok, it's now official. I hate Forks.

Bronze - haired boy murmured something to the girl, who smiled a devastatingly beautiful smile when she turned to me. I'm afraid to say my mouth did drop slightly when she did that. I flushed red and turned to the front again. To my absolute horror, Mr Mason asked me to introduce myself to the class. My eyes flickered around the class to see everyone now turning around in their chairs to watch me. I gulped and tried not to pay attention to them

"Um well, my name's Ellie, and I just moved here from Scotland with my sister and her husband who got a job in Forks General Hospital-"

I was cut off by a girl who was watching me scathingly

"Why are you living with your sister?"

I frowned at felt the familiar wave of depression sweep over me when I thought of _that_. I decided to just get it out of the way, seeing as people would find out anyway, like they always do in a small town,

"Well my mum died a couple of years ago and my sister's my only other family so…"

I trailed off and shrugged. People began to look away uneasily and I flushed a deeper red if that was possible. Major awkwardness. I started to hyperventilate.

"Welcome to Forks", a musical voice said from beside me. I turned to see the brown haired girl smiling kindly at me, "I'm Bella Swan."

I nodded at her, glad that at least someone was willing to relieve my desperation. Thankfully the class was called back to order, and I was able to get through the rest of the class without any further incident. As soon as the bell rang, I flew from the class, desperate to get away from the beady eyes of onlookers. I started when Bella Swan appeared beside me, still smiling.

"Hello", she said quietly, "What's you're next class?"

I fumbled with my timetable.

"Gym" I replied, with an internal groan. Time to make a fool of myself in front of the new school.

She beamed at me, and informed me that she had Gym too, leading the way to the hall. The teacher handed me a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I looked at them in horror. It was too much.

"Um excuse me?"

"Yes? What is it?"

I held up the too-short shorts and shook my head.

"I'm not wearing these. They're too short! I don't like to display myself like that."

_Her_ mouth fell open at that, and several onlookers watched with interest.

"I beg your pardon? That type of behaviour may be acceptable in England where you are from, but let me tell you miss, it is certainly not acceptable here!"

That was it. I really had had enough.

"I am _not_ from England you stupid woman! Have you never heard of Scotland? Let me paint you a picture shall I? Loch Ness Monster. Kilts. William Wallace. Haggis. Whiskey. _THE INVENTION OF THE TELEVISON!_"

"That's enough young lady! Detention!"

I threw the shorts down at my feet, and stormed out of the hall, ignoring the shocked faces of my classmates, and the somewhat oddly gleeful face of Bella Swan, who danced over to the teacher and murmured something in her ear. I felt her presence behind me once again.

"Well, you've certainly made an impression haven't you?"

"Leave me alone"

I walked into the light drizzle outside of the gym hall, and pulled the hood of my leather jacket up. Bella peered at me.

"You know, I hated Forks when I first moved here too you know. But it's not so bad once you get used to it"

She looked off into the distant wistfully, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sure. I bet it's real difficult for you fitting in when you're-"

I gestured towards her stunning self and she scrunched her nose daintily.

"It wasn't at first, but it got easier."

I scoffed, and looked out over the school grounds. Bella placed her hand on mine, and I flinched – her skin was freezing. But it was cold outside, and maybe she had bad circulation.

"I'd better get back", she said gently, "But you need to meet my friends at lunch. I'll save you a seat at our table."

She flitted off back to the Gym, and the unease in my stomach subsided slightly. That was one good thing about today…

Damn detention.

* * *

**Please review! **I need to know wether or not to keep writing. I have some good ideas and I want to share them with all you lovely people :)


End file.
